


Coming Home

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Home, Love, Wordcount: 100, a proper drabble, because I'm cheesy like that, extra words are a crutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Gideon returns after a long absence.Today I learned that I've been doing it wrong and that a drabble is only meant to have 100 words. Challenge accepted.





	Coming Home

Unfamiliar. Colder. Maybe coming back here was a mistake.

“Gids!”

Chandra ran to him. He smiled and spread his arms. She tackled him with a hug that sent him backwards onto the floor.

“Sorry!” Chandra said, on top of him. “I didn’t think you’d fall.”

He looked up at her. Bright eyes held his gaze behind the hair falling across her face. It was longer than when he’d last seen her and it smelled like a hearth. Like home.

“I didn’t think I would, either,” he smiled.

He stood corrected. How could he ever have wanted to be anywhere else?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite happy with how this turned out but I genuinely have no idea if I did it right—I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how a proper story could be made to fit into 100 words.
> 
> I did enjoy trying, though, and I'd like to get better at it so, as usual, comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
